Bionic Woman: Canyon of Death
"Canyon of Death" is the tenth episode of season one of the 1970s sci-fi/action series The Bionic Woman. The episode was directed by Jerry London and written by Stephen Kandel. It first aired on ABC on Wednesday, April 14th, 1976. In this episode, Jaime Sommers has a new student at Ventura Air Force Base - a teenage Native American boy named John "Paco" Little Bear. Paco has trouble fitting in with the other students, but finds himself getting into trouble when he stumbles upon two men attempting to steal a top-secret flying suit from the base. Paco goes to investigate, but turns up missing. Jaime goes to search for him across the nearby Indian Reservation when she unwittingly stumbles upon the two men trying to steal the suit. Jaime must make sure that Paco remains safe while she labors to stop the two men and salvage the suit. Synopsis Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Co-Stars Uncredited Cast Notes & Trivia * The Bionic Woman was created for television by Kenneth Johnson. * This episode is included on disc three of the Bionic Woman: Season 1 DVD boxset collection. * Production code number: 44414 * This is the only episode of the series directed by Jerry London. London also directed six episodes of The Six Million Dollar Man beginning with the season one episode "Burning Bright". * Actor Gary Collins also played the role of Colonel Vasily Zuchov in the "Doomsday, and Counting" episode of The Six Million Dollar Man. * This is the only sci-fi work for actor Guillermo San Juan who plays John "Paco" Little Bear. * Todd London, who plays the role of Stan is the son of director Jerry London. He will later become an associate producer on the UPN television series The Burning Zone. * Actress Annette Cardona, who plays Elora, will go on to play an assassin named Emerald in the season two episode "Jaime and the King". Bloopers * The first time that Jaime Sommers uses her bionic hearing, it is obviously stock footage taken from a previous episode. In the close-up, Jaime is seen wearing a red scar or a shirt with a red collar, which does not match her attire in this episode. This was a common tactic used on both The Bionic Woman and The Six Million Dollar Man. * In the long-range shots of Paco riding the horse, it is obviously an adult stunt-rider on the animal, whereas Paco is a child. Quotes * Jaime Sommers: Okay, Paco. Now you ride like you're going for the cavalry, alright? Uh... the Indians! .... * Oscar Goldman: Hey... you alright? * Jaime Sommers: I think you'd better call a blacksmith, Oscar. * Oscar Goldman: Huh? * Jaime Sommers: I hit so hard, I'm bowlegged. .... * Jaime Sommers: Oscar, do I really have to watch this? Parachute jumping isn't exactly my favorite subject since the accident. .... * Oscar Goldman: Now, we're going to take a quantum leap into Buck Rogers. A degree of mobility never before attained. Individual self-contained flying suits. Look at that! Impressed? * Jaime Sommers: Yes! * Oscar Goldman: The power for these flying suits comes from an atomic unit that has a range of four hundred miles. It can go from zero to thirty thousand feet altitude, has the power to outrun a helicopter, and a maneuverability to give an eagle an inferiority complex. See also External Links * * * * * * "Canyon of Death" at the Bionic Wiki ---- Category:1976/Episodes Category:April, 1976/Episodes